Thanks for your paranoia, mother
by MiauEmily
Summary: Sayu es invitada a la fiesta de su mejor amiga, Linda. Su madre no la dejará ir sola, por lo que obligará a Light a acompañarla y alejarla de los acosadores, sin embargo Light no contaba con conocer a un misterioso y peculiar joven con el que congeniaría bien en aquella fiesta. "¡Al final sí voy a tener que agradecerle a mi madre por su paranoia!" Yaoi. Lemmon. L x Light.


**Jelou, ¿cómo están? Bueno, éste es mi primer fic el cuál lo tenía escrito hace mucho, pero no me animaba a subirlo. Hm, desde hace como cuatro meses que lo escribí, y cada vez lo corregía o trataba de mejorar.**

**Espero que les agraden y lo disfruten ^^.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones: La historia se desarrolla en un universo alterno. L sigue siendo detective, pero no resuelve sus casos anónimamente. Trabaja para el padre de Light.<br>Linda es prima de Elle y es la mejor amiga de la hermana de Light, Sayu.  
><strong>  
><strong>Disclaimmer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Ya saben, si me perteneciera, L no hubiera muerto, la serie hubiera sido yaoi o por lo menos shonen-ai.<strong>

**Advertencias: Yaoi, Lemmon, lenguaje algo vulgar (?).**

**Reiterando, espero que lo disfruten:3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Thanks for your paranoia, mother.<br>**  
>Light llegó al apartamento que tenía por número 304-L sin tener nada pensado. A decir verdad, quien vivía allí era alguien que apenas conocía; una persona que le había sido presentada en una fiesta de cumpleaños: la de la mejor amiga de su hermana menor, Linda, donde el castaño había sido obligado a ir. En resumen, sólo eran conocidos que habían congeniado bien en una fiesta. Sólo eso. Entonces… ¿qué demonios hacía ahí?<p>

_«Light-kun, esta es mi dirección. Si gustas venir a visitarme, no lo dudes…»_

Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba llamando a la puerta. Y entonces él le abrió.

—…—No dijo nada al contrario, sólo le miró serio parpadeando algunas veces. —Hola, Ryuuzaki. —Fue lo único que pronunció.

Ese momento fue algo incómodo. Bastante. Light llegó a pensar que el mayor diría algún comentario hiriente como "¿Quién eres?" o "¿En serio creíste lo de venir a mi casa? Qué patético". Incluso era posible que lo hubiese olvidado. Habían pasado meses desde que se conocieron y nunca más tuvieron contacto, así que no era descabellado. Justo cuando Light estaba por dar media vuelta e irse para luego recriminarse por su idiotez –y algo de orgullo y soberbia ante el azabache- en la paz de su hogar, el mayor contestó sin reflejar emoción aparente en su rostro. Aunque lo más probable es que no demorara mucho en responder al saludo del menor, el castaño lo sintió como una eternidad.

—Light-kun… —Mencionó el moreno con su mirada ojerosa y oscura posada atenta en el contrario. —Adelante. —Y se apartó levemente para que Light pudiera entrar a su morada.

—… Gracias, Ryuuzaki. —Susurró el castaño entrando a la casa del mayor.

El apartamento era grande y espacioso, con una iluminación algo llamativa que entraba por unos ventanales que daban al balcón. El amueblado y decorado del lugar estaba inspirado en el estilo occidental, probablemente aquellos muebles eran importados de Europa. Los refinados muebles que parecían haber costado una fortuna combinaban perfectamente con la decoración del apartamento. Encima de uno de aquellos muebles recién mencionados yacía el enorme televisor de pantalla plana, y arriba de esta, casi por el techo, el aparato del aire acondicionado. Mientras el invitado observaba cada hueco del apartamento, el pelinegro se acomodó en el sofá en el que acostumbraba sentarse.

El menor emitió un pequeño suspiro y se sentó en el sofá mirando disimuladamente a su acompañante. Lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio, pues no era tonto y era muy observador: esa aura que hacía que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él y permanecieran allí; su excentricidad y particularidad en cada uno de sus movimientos; aquellos enormes ojos negros y ojerosos, su cabello despeinado y descuidado. Sentado en el sofá, Light casi sonrió al recordar cuando habló con él por primera vez en la fiesta. Fue algo tan mágico y a la vez impresionante encontrar a un rival. Era la primera vez que podía competir con alguien, y eso lo hacía sentir alegre y a la vez orgulloso.

_Lo había visto durante bastante tiempo, en esa fiesta a la que había sido obligado a ir. Linda, la amiga de su hermana menor Sayu, era de clase alta, así que todos estaban enfundados en trajes de gala, o vestidos del mismo tipo. Pero desde cerca de treinta minutos que estaban todos bailando elegantemente al son del cuarteto de cuerdas contratado, mientras que Light estaba sentado. Sí, sentado._

_Oh, obviamente lo habían invitado a bailar. Sobre todo bellas e intrépidas doncellas en hermosos vestidos de tela satinada, Amane Misa y Kiyomi Takada eran algunas de ellas, pero Light había rechazado, prefiriendo quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada._

A fin de cuentas, allí estaba, mirando en la pista a la gente bailar, mientras él estaba sentado sin hacer nada, o mejor dicho tomado una bebida —obviamente sin alcohol, porque según su madre, él debía "proteger a Sayu de los acosadores" pues era bastante guapa y por otra parte, Light no sabía beber, cosa que no quería admitir—, muriendo de calor por su maldito traje negro y maldiciendo al verano, que supuestamente se debería estar acabando, pero se negaba a retirarse. Alzó la mirada y entonces lo vio.

_No estaba en el centro de la pista, sino más bien a un lado. Pero ni siquiera estaba bailando, sólo estaba ahí parado… encorvado, una postura bastante peculiar._

_El moreno sólo estaba observando a la gente bailar, con un vaso de trago en una mano. Su cabellera negra y despeinada, sus ojos, sus grandes ojos con bolsas abajo, los párpados ligeramente caídos quizá por la concentración en la que miraba los movimientos ajenos, su torso y brazos en una camisa blanca, arrugada y quizá hasta algo desteñida, unos jeans azules desgastados que suponía el menor, le quedaban algo sueltos._

«Mierda, y yo aquí muriendo de calor mientras ese tío tranquilo mira a la gente bailar... y sólo tiene una camisa. Con lo que daría por quitarme este saco.»

_Maldiciendo nuevamente a todo el mundo, Light mandó a tomar por saco la etiqueta y los buenos modales._

_Cuando pasó un mesero le pidió una bolsa de papas fritas, —suponía que le calmaría un poco—, y en cuanto se lo dieron, se sentó y se quitó el saco del traje que lo estaba haciendo morir, para quedar sólo en una camisa de un ligero tono celeste._

_Piernas cruzadas, cabello ligeramente despeinado, mangas de la camisa subida en los antebrazos con el saco colgando del respaldo de su asiento y comiendo papas fritas como si se le fuera la vida en ello, de seguro tenía que parecer vulgar en ese tipo de lugar._

_Pero todo el mundo y su hermosa etiqueta podrían irse a freír espárragos. No es como si él, un estudiante que casi terminaba los estudios superiores, tuviera que estar ahí. Todo por culpa de su madre, quién lo obligó a asistir a esa condenada fiesta para cuidar de su hermana._

_No supo cuándo fue que pasó, pero se encontró observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Cómo él se movía, cómo contemplaba los movimientos ajenos, cada una de sus expresiones... a medida que el número de bolsas de papas fritas comidas aumentaba. Y no sabía qué era peor, si su fijación con él o cómo lo cabreaba. Al menos hasta que se acercó y le habló, ya avanzada la fiesta._

—_¿Puedo sentarme aquí? —Preguntó, mirándole._

_Le miró apenas sin ninguna expresión en el rostro aparente. _—_Adelante. Hasta que regrese mi hermana, al menos._

—_Mh… ya veo, __¿Entonces estás aquí acompañándola, verdad? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba de una forma que extrañó al menor. El recién llegado llevó el dedo pulgar a su boca, pensando. El pelinegro le miró unos segundos para decir: —Puedes llamarme Ryuuzaki._

—_¿Ryuuzaki? Yo soy Light Yagami. _—_R__espondió sin mirarle._

—_Yagami-san…_—_S__usurró._

Y charlaron un rato. Yagami estaba impresionado de lo inteligente que Ryuuzaki era, Light nunca encontraba personas a su nivel. Cada persona que conocía, según Light era una inepta. Pero… este tío era diferente y pues Light pensaba que el mundo era tan pequeño. Ryuuzaki era detective. Para su mala suerte, ese detective trabajaba con su padre.

Ryuuzaki sacó de sus recuerdos a Light al servir dos tazas de café para cada uno sentándose en el sofá enfrente suyo. A decir verdad, Light ni siquiera notó cuando fue el momento en el que el mayor se levantó a preparar café.

—Iba a salir, pero puedo hacerlo luego. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No creí que accedieras a venir hasta aquí. Matemáticamente, el ochenta y tres por ciento aplicaba la probabilidad de que no te presentaras aquí.

_Así que... ¿él creyó eso?_

Suspiró y preguntó aparentando indiferencia. —Tú... ¿ibas a una cita o algo por el estilo?

—Se presentó un inconveniente en el caso que estamos tratando de resolver. —Respondió, dando un sorbo a su café.

—"Es cierto, Ryuuzaki es detective". —Pensó atendiendo a las palabras del otro. —¿Ha sido mucho trabajo? —Interrogó tratando de ser amable.

El ojeroso sólo asintió colocando otro cubo de azúcar a su café. Al cabo de cortos segundos, que al menor le parecieron casi un siglo, el mayor se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Entonces? ¿Para qué viniste, Light-kun?

Yagami no se sorprendió por el abrupto cambio de tema. Parecía que era lo que debía pasar o algo por el estilo. Decidió responder con sinceridad. Bufó y respondió:

—Yo... he estado preguntándomelo. ¿Por qué me diste tu dirección? ... Sólo hablamos durante la fiesta de Linda. No le encuentro ningún sentido.

Parpadeó unos segundos y llevó su pulgar a la boca. —¿Entonces? ¿Por qué has venido? Si no le veías sentido... podías sólo borrar mi dirección de tu móvil. Siempre podrías decir que se había borrado accidentalmente si nos veíamos en otra oportunidad... No creo que seas el tipo de chico que no miente nunca, ¿cierto?

_Leyéndome tan fácil... como si fuera idiota._

Con astucia atacó con rapidez los argumentos del pelinegro. —Al igual que tú podías no haberme dado nada y dejar que la averiguara por mí mismo si quería. Después de todo, Linda es tu prima, y la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Podría haberlo averiguado con facilidad. Así que, ¿por qué? —El detective lo miró con el pulgar aún en su boca. Al parecer Light había dicho lo que él quería. Dio un sorbo a su café y contestó:

—Sólo te puse a prueba, Light-kun. —Se vio meditabundo un segundo, para luego rectificarse —No, ¿quizás la palabra "pretexto" es más adecuada? Aunque me gusta más "excusa".

—¿Cómo se supone que interprete eso, Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki sonrió con su pulgar entre los labios aún.

—¿Terminaste tu café, Light-kun?

—¿A qué va esa pregunta de la nada? —Respondió un confundido castaño. —Sí, lo he terminado. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

A lo que Ryuuzaki contestó:

—Mera curiosidad… Bueno, Light-kun, ¿te parece si lo hacemos? —En su voz, se podía notar la falsa inocencia. El castaño dudó en contestar, demoró otros segundos a lo qué cuestionó sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

El ojeroso detective miró "inocente" al castaño y respondió a la pregunta del menor:

—Sexo, estoy hablando de sexo. ¿Para eso viniste, no Light-kun?

Entonces Yagami lo supo. Probablemente lo hubo sabido desde un principio, pero no quería asumirlo. Probablemente. ¿Para qué había ido? No lo sabía. ¿Qué sentía por Ryuuzaki? Tampoco lo sabía, pero lo que sí sabía era que sólo había pensado en él desde que lo conoció aquella noche y que desde entonces tuvo un increíble incremento en su curiosidad sobre cómo sería el sexo con otro chico. ¿Coincidencia? No lo sabía, ni le importaba una mierda. Nada. Sólo quería tomar lo que se le ofrecía y dejar de pensar responsablemente, aunque fuera por una vez.

—Entonces... lo tomaré.

—Toma lo que quieras, Light-kun.

Lo siguiente que supieron es que se estaban besando.

Ambos intentaban tener el control, aunque fuera increíble. La mano de Light jalaba el cabello negro sin ninguna delicadeza, sino más bien una fuerza y brusquedad de los mil demonios. Ryuuzaki trataba de tirar al menor encima de sus piernas un poco en contra de su voluntad, sin embargo el castaño tampoco se quedaba quieto. Su mano izquierda retenía el cabello negro con fuerza, tirándolo cuando le venía en gana; su otra mano estaba en proceso de quitar esa camiseta blanca, aquella camiseta que cubría el níveo torso del detective. A falta de aire, Light rompió el beso y de un momento a otro lo recordó:

—¿Está bien que no llegues a la cita, Ryuuzaki?

—Light-kun, está perfectamente…bien. —dijo acercándose un poco más al menor. —Además ya me he ocupado de eso, cancelé la reunión por hoy. —Y rozó los ya hinchados labios de Light.

Light correspondió el beso tomando como pudo de la cintura al mayor para así profundizar el beso. El mayor abrió levemente su cavidad bucal y dejó que la impaciente lengua ajena entrara para encontrarse con la propia. Luego de que el aire se acabara, el pelinegro le dio un lametón rápido en el cuello y lo agarró del antebrazo para llevarlo hacia alguna parte, probablemente a su habitación. Cuando llegaron allí lo tiró sobre la enorme cama.

El pelinegro suspiró. Al parecer ya había tomado el dominio de lo que estaban haciendo. Levantó levemente la camiseta que traía el castaño y comenzó a repartir besos por el esbelto y tonificado abdomen de Yagami. El contrario al sentir aquellas caricias, no podía evitar emitir suspiros ante esos cálidos besos. El mayor levantó levemente su cabeza para ver la cara de Light en ese momento. Se deleitó completamente al verlo tan vulnerable. Sonrió leve, en verdad poseer el dominio en los actos sexuales se sentía bien.

Para tener más acceso al menor, detuvo sus caricias y se deshizo de la camiseta negra del oji miel. Se quedó observando unos segundos el amplio y tonificado torso del menor. El azabache se deleitaba con la vista, volvió a sonreír esta vez más amplia y pícaramente, lo cual hizo sonrojar al castaño.

En la habitación, el único sonido que se escuchaba era el que producían las prendas al ser quitadas. Light, con un leve rubor en las mejillas, miraba atento a Ryuuzaki, quien le estaba quitando el pantalón. Cuando el pelinegro hubo terminado de quitarle las prendas al castaño, llegó su turno, sólo hacía falta quitarle los sueltos jeans oscuros que solía utilizar a menudo. El castaño con rapidez desprendió los jeans del detective dejando ver sus apretados bóxers a causa de la erección que tenía entre las piernas.

Light se acercó por nueva cuenta al pelinegro y lo besó. Ambos se devoraban por labios y lenguas con algún casual mordisqueo, mientras la lengua de Light exploraba la boca de Ryuuzaki, éste comenzó a pellizcar los dilatados pezones del oji miel, causando que el menor interrumpiera el beso para gemir y jadear.

Light se acomodó sobre el colchón y el ojeroso muchacho se acostó sobre él cuidando de no aplastarlo con su peso, lo que hizo rozar ambas erecciones y sacó un gemido de los dos, haciendo que el delicado hilo de saliva que había salido de la comisura de la boca de Light se agrandara hasta caer por su cuello y llegar a las clavículas. El mayor se vio tentado y lamió desde las clavículas hasta la comisura de los labios en un rápido movimiento, limpiándolo, para luego besarlo con fiereza sujetándolo por la nuca mientras con la otra mano lo tocaba en el bajo vientre y luego su miembro. Gemidos que el mismo castaño ahogaba y tenues sonrisas de suficiencia por parte de Ryuuzaki no se hicieron esperar. Pronto se podría cobrar esa sensación desagradable que venía persiguiéndolo desde el día que se conocieron.

La habitación, aislada del brillante mundo exterior gracias a las gruesas y oscuras cortinas colgadas en las ventanas, en poco tiempo se inundó con jadeos y gemidos que no podían ser retenidos, incluso si quisieran. Aunque no podrían asegurar quererlo, tampoco.

En esa neblina de turbias sensaciones, por la cabeza de Light pasó el fugaz sentimiento de agradecer que el detective viviera solo. Aunque fue tan efímero que casi ni lo notó.

Los sentidos del castaño estaban diciéndole demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo. Cosas como aromas, la piel del mayor contra la suya, la visión abrumadora del hombre encima de él, el sabor de su boca: el dulce café que él había tomado mezclado con frescas y dulces fresas, el escuchar los gemidos de ambos… todo se sentía demasiado agobiante. Por no hablar de las otras sensaciones. El golpear de la sangre en sus oídos, la pulsación de su entrepierna, la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo, su visión nublada, el sentir sus labios resecos cuando no estaban besándose...

El castaño quitó rápidamente la mano que estaba suavemente en el cabello negro sobre su pecho —porque en ese momento Ryuuzaki estaba ocupado lamiendo el abdomen de Light luego de haber succionado y mordisqueado sus pezones hasta quedarse a gusto, y estaba planeando bajar cada vez más cerca de la entrepierna— y golpeó el colchón, con ella convertida en un puño.

Se había dado cuenta de lo que era eso, y no le gustaba en absoluto. Esa... sensación de dependencia.

—¡Ryuuzaki!—Reprochó enfadado, de alguna cosa que sólo él sabía. El mayor levantó la mirada hacia los ojos del contrario, claramente cuestionando sus acciones.

—¿Qué ocurre, Light-kun? —Preguntó mirándole serio. —¿Deseas que pare?

_¿Parar? ¿Qué significaba eso?_

—Eso es imposible. No hay manera de que quiera algo irracional como eso, ¡ahora haz el favor y fóllame de una vez! ¡¿No dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera?!

Contrario a lo que Light pensaba, Ryuuzaki se quedó callado por unos minutos los cuales para Yagami fueron eternos.

—¿Era eso? Light-kun... —Su mirada se mantenía fija en los ojos miel del castaño. —Esa no es manera de pedirlo.

El moreno dio un lengüetazo rápido y un pequeño mordiscón que hicieron que _casi_ se corriera. Y le molestaba ese _casi_. Ojos vidriosos, cuerpo ardiendo, espasmos por doquier, el castaño cabello pegado a la frente a causa del sudor, seguramente un rubor de los mil demonios y esa erección sin atender era el conjunto de lo que era Light en ese momento. Era la personificación de los pecaminosos actos carnales.

—Ah… Ry-Ryuuzaki… —Suplicó incluso con un hilo de saliva cayendo de la comisura de sus labios— por favor… —nunca creyó verse así, tan vulnerable y suplicante. Pero ya todo se fue a la mierda. Su ego hace mucho estaba por el suelo, todo a causa de ese jodido pelinegro que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ryuuzaki casi no aguantó los salvajes deseos de poseer al chico que estaba tan vulnerable allí en su cama luego de meses de pensar en él, pero los retuvo por conseguir lo que quería desde que comenzaron a hablar. Su cuerpo estaba encima del menor y sus manos apretando las sábanas azules en un intento de seguir aguantando sus deseos primitivos. No era un simple capricho, era una necesidad. Una súplica.

Le mordisqueó la oreja y le susurró al oído:

—Light... di mi nombre. Por favor.

Light estaba desconcertado, pero aun así obedeció.

—Ryuuzaki...

—No, no. Di mi nombre. El verdadero. ¿Lo recuerdas? Te lo mencioné cuando la fiesta estaba acabando.

_Mierda, esto ya es sexo sin sentido._

Desvió la mirada y susurró con el ceño levemente fruncido:

—Elle.

El castaño no supo por qué lo dijo ni cuándo lo hizo, esa acción en contra de sus pensamientos conscientes. Pero la sonrisa de felicidad que le dio el otro, llena de ternura por cierto, por un momento, le hizo pensar que estaba bien incluso si lo decía.

Que estaba bien incluso si se volvía completamente dependiente, hasta llegar a no poder vivir sin él.

—Gracias… Light-kun.

Me voy a abstener de contar el resto de lo que pasó durante esa tarde y el resto de la noche, al menos hasta que ambos cayeron en brazos de Morfeo tras tanto agotamiento.

Sin embargo, lo que sí puedo decir es que, aunque Light desconociera el hecho, Ryuuzaki se alegró mucho de que todo el piso de apartamentos le pertenecía a él gracias a que Watari se lo obsequiara, o más bien consiguiera para la investigación, porque habían sido bastante ruidosos. Demasiado.

Light abrió los ojos, la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. No demoró más que unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y qué había hecho. Entonces —aunque fuera de ese detalle no se notara su vergüenza— sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero sonrojo, imperceptible gracias a la oscuridad. Hasta que llegó el azabache totalmente vestido, con esa molesta camiseta blanca otra vez, y corrió las cortinas.

—Buenos días Light-kun. ¿Dormiste bien?

_¿Cómo demonios no dormir bien luego de tremenda... actividad física?_

—Dormí bien, supongo. No recuerdo haber soñado absolutamente nada.

Cuando iba a sentarse en la cama para pararse —Moría de hambre porque no había comido nada desde el almuerzo anterior, y además tenía que ir al baño— Sintió una terrible punzada en la parte baja de la espalda que lo mantuvo en su lugar, a medio camino de sentarse y con una cara terrible. Elle se le acercó peligrosamente y su mirada se mantuvo en los ojos del castaño, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo:

—Así que te duele, ¿eh? Supongo que es de esperarse, siendo tu primera vez... Incluso aunque dijiste: "Que duela un poco no es nada. No soy una chica" —Dijo, burlándose de él y usando ese tono agudo y molesto que se suponía era para imitarlo. El detective podía ser molesto cuando quería. Light, sacado de sus casillas atacó al pelinegro diciéndole:

—¿Tengo que recordarte que tus mordidas me hicieron sangrar más de una vez cuando te embestía yo a ti, Elle? Que por cierto, esa costumbre de morder a la gente para callar tus gemidos es asquerosa. Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que puedes caminar casi normal? —Preguntó casi recriminando y con el ceño fruncido, al ver que él sólo andaba un poco cojo. Nada del otro mundo.

_Cabrón._

—No es mi primera vez en ningún sentido, Light. He sido pasivo antes, algunas veces.

—¿Con quiénes?

—Sólo con uno, llamado Beyond.

Los engranajes de Yagami formularon una opción posible que le molestó muchísimo.

—¿Fue una relación seria?

—No lo creo, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque dijiste que lo habías hecho varias veces, y no creo que seas alguien que tiene algo más que una vez con cualquier persona. Deduje que fue algo serio.

—Qué honesto —Dijo llevando un pulgar a su boca. —Bueno, ya... no llamaría serio a algo de dos semanas, Light-kun.

_Dos semanas..._

—¿Dónde está él ahora? ¿Está con alguien?

—... Te está interesando demasiado, ¿no crees? Está teniendo una relación prohibida con una estudiante de la escuela en donde hace clases. Es profesor.

El menor notó un tono algo raro de Elle, así que le preguntó:

—¿Te molesta? —Ryuuzaki lo miró serio.

—Claro que me molesta, está pervirtiendo a mi pobre prima menor, después de todo...

Light comenzó a carcajearse. ¡Tanta paranoia para nada!

—¡¿Con tu prima menor?! ¡¿Con Linda?! —Exclamaba entre risas.

Elle suspiró, no le gustaba que se burlaran de él. —Se le notaba en la cara y de lejos—, pero lo dejó pasar.

—Ya en serio, Elle. Deja de hablar de toda la gente con la que has estado.

—¿Por qué, Light?

—... Como pensaba, me molesta.

El azabache guardó silencio. Si era por el motivo que creía —y no le parecía posible otro—, Yagami tendría que decírselo por sí mismo.

—Soy egoísta, y tengo toda la intención de monopolizarte. Me dijiste que tomara lo que quisiera, y lo haré. Planeo tomar todo de ti, hasta lo más mínimo.

Elle sonrió.

—¿No crees que has soltado todo ese discurso para nada, Light-kun? Y esa mirada tan seria… Era obvio que iba en serio desde un principio.

El menor estaba descolocado, no pudo decir nada. ¿En serio había sido tan obvio? ¿Fue así todo el tiempo? ¿Incluso... cuando se conocieron?

Cada pregunta sólo le hacía entrar más pánico.

—Entonces —Dijo el mayor, volviendo a sonreír como siempre—, te traje el desayuno… Aunque en realidad es hora de almorzar y no de desayunar, creo que estaría bien si tomas esto que te traje, vas a bañarte, y luego almorzamos.

—¿Qué es?

—Es una bolsa de patatas fritas. Noté que te gustaban en la fiesta.

_Supongo que pedir algo sin involucrarme es imposible, ¿no? Aunque supongo que está bien, ya que Elle también lo está... no será algo unilateral otra vez._

—¡Al final sí voy a tener que agradecerle a mi madre por su paranoia!


End file.
